


Would You?(Guy who wants to fuck, guy who can't be fucked)

by paintedDaisee



Category: EXO, EXO(Band), K-pop
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Slight Smut, Stranger Sex, StrangersAU, Yaoi, kadi - Freeform, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedDaisee/pseuds/paintedDaisee
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin find themselves in an awkward situation when they are stuck in a car with their besties fucking in the back seat.





	Would You?(Guy who wants to fuck, guy who can't be fucked)

“Ahh Ahh Ahh” Baekhyun’s raspy voice sent shivers into Kyungsoo’s body.

He side eyes the rear mirror, a perfect sight of Baekhyun’s naked ass hits him again sending shivers through his body and profanities towards the said guy.

Kyungsoo has watched Baekhyun naked. Of course he has seen the sight a million times, being the fact that they have been roommates for last 3 years and best friends since they knew how to talk. So yes Kyungsoo was used to watching Baekhyun roam around naked in front of him. For the first time when it happened , he choked on his strawberry milk , second time his unconscious mind has kicked his bestie’s butt , making the area as red as beaten plump, third time he just cursed, and now he was just used to it.

 

What he was not used to was watching a stranger’s dick coming out of his best friend’s ass and then disappearing again.

 

* * *

A few hours ago,

 

“And please explain me why am I going with you on your blind date?”

“Oh Kyungsoo-ah. You know this guy Chanyeol, we have been chatting for a month now. This is my first time meeting him in personal”

“Still doesn’t explain, why I am tagging along.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms around his chest like some defense manner to save him against the devil/friend who was roaming around the room, trying out different outfits for his so called date.

“You know I’m a little bit nervous.”

 

_And since when he became the one who becomes nervous. Last time he checked he was the one making others nervous, flirting around the high school with every classmate, seniors. Damn he didn’t even spare any of his juniors, be them girls or guys._

“Besides he is bringing a friend too. So this will be fair if I bring mine too. Don’t you agree?”

 

 

Kyungsoo should have known better to let him be fooled, he should’ve known better to believe in Baekhyun. But nope, he let his god damn slut roommate fool him and now he was stuck with this stranger in his passenger seat, while he had to ignore the fact that there were two guys going at it like rabbits on the back.

 

“Do you want to” the stranger from the passenger seat apparently whose name was Jongin said.

 

“Nope. I already said No” Kyungsoo shakes his head rolling his eyes off the rear view mirror.

 

How can this guy not be awkward? Wait the bigger question is how can he say ‘yes’ to fucking someone whom he had just met. Okay some guys do that, Like Baekhyun and this whoever guy that he just met Chanyeol. But at least they have been talking to each other for a month, more like chatting. Jongin and him they are complete stranger and he is not even drunk to be fucking a stranger.

 

It makes no sense.

 

“I still can’t believe I let him fool me into coming it.” Kyungsoo hits the steering wheel with his right hand which makes the car go off balance for a while. For a moment he thinks that maybe he should drive really badly so that those two horny bastards would should fucking in the backseat but his idea flopped so hard when the only thing that he could change was the volume of their moans.

_It became louder…._

Kyungsoo side eyes again. This time at Jongin. “How the hell did you agree to have sex with a stranger?”

“Chanyeol said that you wanted to. I’ve seen you around in school a lot and”

 

“I fucking never said yes to have a foursome.”

“I know now.”

“But still how can you?” Kyungsoo manages to surpass the urge to give the guy a life threatening glare. They subconsciously check him out instead.

_How come I never noticed this hottie? His chocolate colored skin with the thick mocha colored hair laid back, those round eyes, full lips, his muscles, and that wait what is that…_

Kyungsoo eyes widens, “Wait is that a boner?”

_Ewwww I feel so harassed right now._

‘I am sorry’ Jongin blurts out his big palms defensing his manhood from the inspecting eyes of Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

To Kyungsoo this Jongin guy felt a little weird, was handsome and cute at the same time, was stupid maybe a little bit , but not bad , at least that’s what he would like to think. They both were just fooled by their horny best friends who were still fucking like rabbits in the backseat.

 

Kyungsoo makes a mental note to never sit at that spot, never again.

 

 1 hour of awkward driving, one guy with boner and two horny bitches going at it nonstop and a secluded place outside the city, Kyungsoo finally was able to get out the car.

 

“Do you want to watch the live action or come with me” Kyungsoo holds the door on the side of Jongin who was still looking at his hands not knowing what to do.

He chooses to go with Kyungsoo.

 

“Bring the cola and the chips along.” He orders before leading the way into the jungle.

 

 

They manage to get into a place near the lake. It was peaceful, the sounds of the birds. Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly like this kind of noises either nor does he likes darting his clothes in the jungle but any place was better than being in the car. Maybe he could go back after an hour, maybe two, maybe three. Is it possible to physically be engaged in sex for that long?

But this was Baekhyun he was talking about.

 

“So you said you are my junior?” Kyungsoo takes out a can of diet coke for himself before offering one to Jongin.

 

“Hmm …..”

 

“How do you know Chanyeol?”

 

“My classmate”

 

“Do you like chips?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“You won’t bite your tongue and die if you speak more than a line, you know” Kyungsoo himself didn’t speak much but he hated these one liner speakers. And this Jongin guy wasn’t helping especially in a place where there was no network coverage.

 

“I was told you don’t like people who speak a lot.” Jongin fidgets on his place shifting his legs in turns to squat down.

 

“It depends. Now I would like someone who can use more than 3 words in one sentence.” Kyungsoo lays down on his back closing his eyes.

 

Taking it as a queue to talk, Jongin began to feel at ease. He was never a guy to be able to keep quiet for a long time. He has been silent for all the ride to the place and now it was killing him to stay put. He just didn’t want Kyungsoo to dislike him more than he already did.

 

Jongin lays down but he lays down on his side so that he could stare at the face resting just few centimeters away.

_Is this a dream? He wonders…_

His first and only crush was lying next to him. And right now some secluded place inside the jungle area seemed like the most romantic place for him. Jongin could even hear the guitar playing in the background.

 

They talked about their school hours at first, bonding on the distaste for some teachers. Later they shifted to the food they like and dislike.

_Jongin takes the note on Kyungsoo’s liking for coffee. He hates coffee but he was fast to tell Kyungsoo on how much he likes coffee and that he would like to try the one from the café that had recently opened near their school. Kyungsoo agrees._

They talk about their childhood and realize that they were from the same place and later moved in Seoul. _Another common thing to share. Jongin thinks to himself “Hyung we must really be soulmates.”_

They shift their talk on their hobbies. Kyungsoo loves to sing and Jongin was in national level dance competition. _Made for each other._

_Jongin wants to ask Kyungsoo to sing for him when he dances._

He gets surprised when Kyungsoo turns his head to his side, “Dance for me when I sing.”

Jongin couldn’t manage to spell his thoughts so instead he just smiles at Kyungsoo.

He learns that Kyungsoo likes Pororo just like him and he learns that Kyungsoo likes to read mangas too. _I can read a manga for you while you rest your head on my lap._

 

“Jongin. I think we should go now.”

 

“Do you think they have finished. Ahhhhh. Mm their”

 

“Let’s stay for a while then.”

“Hyung can I kiss you?” Jongin says right before Kyungsoo stood up to leave for the second time. When Kyungsoo doesn’t voice out his thoughts, he pulls his hands making him fall flat back on the ground. This makes Kyungsoo swear on the stupidity of the younger guy. This time Jongin made sure that Kyungsoo won’t stand up to leave. Instead he blocks Kyungsoo from getting up putting his arms on both side of his head.

 

He leans down, inch by inch closer. His heart starts beating faster and faster. Kyungsoo closes his eyes. Jongin wants to close his eyes too. But his mind keeps playing a lot of things in his mind.

 

Will we start dating after this?

_How can this hyung be so beautiful?_

_I am finally kissing him. I have been thinking of this moment for a long time. Long before Chanyeol found Baekhyun._

_What if I kiss if bad and he doesn’t like it?_

_What if he never lets me kiss again?_

_I need to learn how to kiss first._

_Wait no I need to kiss him first._

“What is taking you so long” Kyungsoo glares at Jongin making him jerk back a little and Kyungsoo aggressively pulls him forward kissing him square one.

Jongin sees stars.

 

“What is so funny?” Kyungsoo asks hearing Jongin giggle between the kisses. To which he replies with just “Stop tickling me.”

“I am not doing anything.” Kyungsoo bites back his tongue. Jongin doesn’t pay much attention to it after that, because right now kissing Kyungsoo was more important. So he ignore the feet that was dangerously playing with the hem of his trousers, he also ignores the boner that he was getting with all the teasing.

However when he feels a little strange in his butt, he couldn’t concentrate. It almost felt something crawling inside his pants.

 

“Hyung stop your hands. I am getting a boner.” Jongin puts his hands back in attempt to squat Kyungsoo’s hands from his butt. What he feels is something slippery.

“Hyung, both of your hands are on my face.”

 

“What is this thing then?” for the second time, Jongin puts his hand on his back, this time holding the thing with his hand and bringing it forward. Jongin doesn’t even get time to react when Kyungsoo pushes him back in a spilt second making him jerk backward, his hands flying outwards.

 

“Snake, a snake.” Kyungsoo runs away like a spooked kid throwing his hands upwards.

“Hyung, I feel so betrayed. You left me there to die” Jongin says as soon as he catches his breath after running behind Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t mean to. I just panicked.”

Jongin found this funny but he chose to act like he is mad.

“Gimme a kiss then.”

 

* * *

2 days after the incident, Kyungsoo finds himself fidgeting in front of Baekhyun, debating whether he should ask for Jongin’s number or not. More than that he was angry at Jongin.

_What is taking him so long to call him? He was so quick to ask for a kiss._

 

“Why are you pouting?” Baekhyun lifts his eyes from the screen to examine his friend’s face now. Pouting Kyungsoo is a rare view. Maybe he needs to capture this moment.

 

“I am not. I just. Do you kiss someone and then forget about their existence?” Kyungsoo asks. The question was more directed to himself than Baekhyun.

 

“Did you finally kiss someone. Tell me who is he” Baekhyun jerks forward, dropping his laptop on the floor. He doesn’t care about that much now. Kyungsoo kissed someone and that was obviously more interesting.

 

_Uh uh he is in trouble now._

However his phone starts ringing and Kyungsoo sees it as que to escape from the situation. While he reached for his phone and disappeared in his room shutting the door behind him, he could hear Baekhyun screaming ‘You are not done here. Come back.’

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin have their first date on a café, _actually second._ Jongin hated the coffee, but he loved his company and the kiss that came after was sweet enough to neutralize the bitter taste of the coffee. It was on their fourth date that Kyungsoo figured out that Jongin hated coffee. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo had asked.

“Because I was afraid that you’d think I didn’t want to meet you. Besides everything is sweet when I am with the sweetest person in the world.”

 

_Kyungsoo likes cheesy Jongin. Actually scratch that he loves cheesy Jongin._

* * *

Few months into relationship, a lot of dates, some combined classes and sneaking from the house late nights, and still they have done nothing more than intense making out. Jongin had tried a couple of times, the last time being a 4 days ago, to go beyond that only to be rejected by the older. Since that day it has become a challenge for him to make Kyungsoo sexually frustrated, so that he would be the one asking for it the next time.

 

He has tried everything, from going skinny dipping to going around shirtless around him, from watching bold movies together to whispering into Kyungsoo’s ears while brushing his tongue a little at the spot.

 

Nothing worked. It makes him wonder if Kyungsoo is asexual. But the kisses that they shared tells him otherwise and he swears that he saw Kyungsoo’s pants getting a little tighter around his crotch a couple of times too. He had asked Kyungsoo if there is anything that is blocking him but he never gets a proper answer.

 

He gets the answer soon when he notices Kyungsoo avoiding him on purpose and to mention that he is been getting lot of phone calls lately.

Jongin is afraid, he is afraid of confronting Kyungsoo, so when Kyungsoo finally asks him to meet up he ends up making excuses. He keeps making excuses thinking maybe he will earn a little more time for himself to be ready for the rejection he is about to face. Maybe if he doesn’t see Kyungsoo for a while, Kyungsoo won’t breakup with him. Maybe Kyungsoo will realize that Jongin loves him more than whoever he is having affair with. Maybe he will start loving Jongin just like before. So that’s what Jongin does. He avoids Kyungsoo and he waits for him.

 

However when one night, Kyungsoo comes in knocking at the door. The knock sounds urgent as well as the voice sounds like his heart will be breaking into pieces. Jongin can’t avoid it anymore.

 

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin violently and Jongin is so confused to even respond.

 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Kyungsoo asks, tears rushing down from his face, “Is it because I refused to have sex with you? I am sorry I was just afraid of doing it.” Kyungsoo pulls his tee up throwing his tee across the room exposing his milky white skin. “But if you are going to leave me because of it, I won’t let it happen.” Kyungsoo kisses him once more, his hands dangerously playing with the elastic of Jongin’s joggers.

 

Jongin was already hard but there were more important things than his boner right now, so he pushed away Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks hurt more than before he feels insulted and disappointed, he feels dejected and he is ready to leave when a Jongin’s arms snake around his waist, “Don’t leave just talk to me what’s been bothering you, you avoid me then you kiss me. I am confused Kyungsoo, just talk to me.” Jongin’s pleads sounds so pathetic and he doesn’t even care how he sounds, not when Kyungsoo looks so vulnerable in front of him.

 

“How could you say that I was ignoring you when you were the one always busy whenever I called or wanted to meet?” Kyungsoo bites back with anger laced in his voices. He sounds like he is been fighting back the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to break up with me. I didn’t want to lose you.” Jongin says kissing the elder’s shoulder.

 

This respond makes Kyungsoo turn around and he gives a look of disbelief to Jongin, ‘Why would you even think like that?’ he says.

 

“All those phone calls and you not wanting to be intimate with me.” Suddenly the floor seems to be interesting to Jongin and he looks everywhere except for Kyungsoo’s direction.

“How stupid can you be? That was Baekhyun all the time and I was just asking for advice, you know, for … I was just afraid of being a bottom. I’ve never done… Ah Leave it. This is embarrassing.” Kyungsoo sighs falling back in the sofa. He clenches his palms on his face.

 

They were both stupid, Kyungsoo for not telling about this earlier, Jongin for avoiding Kyungsoo instead of having a clear talk. They were just so stupid, stupidly in love. The kind of love that warms your heart, the kind of love you would want to have, the kind of love everyone would be jealous of, the kind of love that makes you restless, the kind of love that makes you stay awake in the darkest hours, the kind of love that gives you boner too and the kind of love that has the insecurities and the fear of losing the other. Jongin understands now why Kyungsoo was acting so strange. At least it wasn’t because Kyungsoo was sick of him. Kyungsoo was afraid of losing him just like him.

_Stupid._

Jongin takes a few steps ahead leaning down in front of his hyung. He takes his hands on his own, lifts his face up forcing him to face himself.

“It doesn’t matter. The sex. Even if you don’t want to do it, like never, I would still want to be with you and you only. And I promise I would be with you, it doesn’t matter hyung. I just want to be with you and I will take you in any form.” Jongin pauses, “But if you want and you are just afraid of being a bottom, you don’t have to worry as long as it’s you, bottom or top doesn’t matter for me, why would it even matter for anyone who is in love, It’s just a stupid position, no matter what position we would be making love to each other and that’s the only thing that matters to me. I can be a bottom hyung, only for you. So would you just let me? ”

 

“Hyung, would you?”

 

* * *

A/N : i wrote this chapter halting two times, the first I was writing this for Sarah but then she left because of some hypocrite so called famous Kaisoo writers and her minions , the second time i stopped because I just didn't felt it , but eventually i finished writing it. It was supposed to be a drabble but I ended up writing a 3k chapter. 

p


End file.
